


The Egg Hunt

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: No Magic No Kingdom AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carbuncle is a cat, Competitive Nonsense, Disabled Character, Easter Egg Hunt, Gen, Ignis and Gladio are considered too old for this, It's about the kids, No Magic No Kingdom AU, Noctis had a bit of a potty mouth, Technically there's CoyNyx, The author is terrible at titles btw, but it's not important at all, but they have their excuses, dad! cor leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Holidays are always big in the Lucis Caelum household. Regis is holding a big egg hunt right in his yard for Easter, and he's letting Noctis and his friends get a head start to find the good stuff before the neighborhood kids come.Noctis is only in it for the candy; Ignis and Gladio want the money, and Prompto would give anything to find that Chocobo voucher.





	The Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea this morning, and I'm posting this without doing much editing at all. I'm sure it's an awful mess.
> 
> Also, Happy Easter, if you celebrate. I don't really, but I do appreciate the candy and the reminder to spend time with loved ones.

Noctis sat in his wheelchair before his subjects, looking down his nose at them. A white cat purred in his lap as he scratched behind its enormous ears. His three best friends sat on the floor in front of him.  
  
Prompto was not sure if he should have been comparing his fellow ten-year-old to a king or a mafia don, but either way, it was hilarious. As soon as the thought struck him, he pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing. They were discussing rather important matters after all.  
  
“All right, boys,” Noctis said. “I cried last night so my dad would give us an extra half hour to look for all the good eggs before the neighborhood kids come and join the egg hunt. That means we have a full hour to find three one hundred crown bills, two Chocobo ride vouchers for the fair this year—”  
  
“Chocobo ride?!” Prompto exclaimed.  
  
His heart fluttered in his chest at the possibility. He had been begging his dad to take him to Wiz’s Chocobo Post out in Duscae for years, but he was always too busy. His new boyfriend, however, might be more easily convinced, especially if it's just to the fair.  
  
“Yes, we’ll get to that,” Noctis continued. “Five fifty crown bills, and some big eggs full of the good candy.”  
  
Gladio, who had agreed at thirteen that he was too big to go trick-or-treating and then complained when his father had insisted that he was also too big to join in on the egg hunts at fourteen, was much more interested in hearing about the money.  
  
“Did you see what color eggs your dad put the money in?” he asked.  
  
“An orange egg, a yellow egg, and a purple egg. That’s all I saw. The vouchers are definitely in a purple one, too. There are a lot of eggs, though, and there is a lot of ground to cover in the courtyard.”  
  
“We had better hurry, then,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose to punctuate his point like he was some kind of anime hero. “We don’t want this head start to go to waste.”  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis added as they left the room, “remember to look in the trees because that’s where Uncle Cor always hides them, like an asshole.”  
  
Prompto felt obligated to protest because that was his father, who he loved dearly, but Noctis was right about that. Cor was never one to make things easy on anyone, not even for Noctis, who could not even climb the trees due to his disability.  
  
The Lucis Caelum Manor’s courtyard was enormous. It was full of bushes and trees that were just turning green or flowering, and there were several freshly planted flowers that would likely need to be replaced once the neighborhood kids got free roam of the place. Their parents and friends were all sitting under a gazebo in the center of the courtyard.  
  
Prompto’s dad Cor and his boyfriend Nyx were sitting together near the food, enjoying their first Easter together. Noct’s dad Regis, Gladio’s dad Clarus, and Ignis’s uncle were fawning over Gladio’s little sister Iris who was showing off her colorful dress for them. She stood out starkly against all the adults who black all the time for all occasions.  
  
It brought a slight pang to Prompto’s heart when he realized that this was the second Easter without Gladio’s mom, but he was not going to mention it and ruin the good mood. Instead, he ran to his dad and Nyx, who were quick to offer to grab him food, even though everyone had eaten already, and he waited with them for Regis to announce that their head start for the egg hunt.  
  
“So, you just go around looking for plastic eggs?” Nyx asked.  
  
He had apparently never celebrated Easter before, and the whole thing sounded weird to him. Cor had not helped it sound less weird when he had talked about the symbolism of it all—the fertility and Spring and stuff. Prompto had had no idea about that either, but it was still fun to get to hang out with his friends for the day, especially now that Nyx was getting more involved in everything.  
  
“Yeah, the kids do,” Cor said, “but the boys only care about the money.”  
  
“Money?”  
  
“Reggie always hides money in the eggs.”  
  
“Well, shit. Am I too old to join in?”  
  
Cor snorted. Prompto giggled, and he leaned against Nyx’s side, earning himself a pat on the head from the man.  
  
He was really starting to like Nyx.  
  
“All right, boys and lovely lady,” Regis added for Iris’s sake, “are you ready to start looking for eggs?”  
  
Prompto ran to meet with the others in front of Uncle Regis. Ignis’s plan was already in action. He stood right behind Noctis’s chair, clearly intending on teaming up with him, and that was cheating because Noctis had proven many times to have the best eye for the eggs despite not really having an interest in what’s in the eggs. His father could give Noctis an entire island if he wanted to, and he just liked the challenge of finding as many eggs as possible.  
  
Gladio would likely try to team up with Noctis first, but his efforts would be for naught because Noctis, no matter what he said about viewing them all as brothers equally to the other, was partial to Ignis, who he spent almost all of his time with. He was going to have no choice but to use Iris as an excuse to look for the eggs. It meant he would have to split the earnings with her, but the fact he got to participate at all was likely more than worth it to him.  
  
That meant Prompto was on his own, but he knew what to look for. He also had no one to split the loot with, so he was guaranteed to get second place, even if he did not manage to get as many eggs as Gladio and Iris.  
  
Clarus passed them tote bags that Iris had obviously gone to town on, judging by how many wild colors and glitter had been painted onto them, and then Regis released them to go.  
  
“I’ll take Noct!” Ignis exclaimed before anyone else had the chance to.  
  
He pushed Noct’s chair down the ramp of the gazebo and then along the path into the garden. The white cat, poor little Carbuncle, in Noctis’s lap lifted his head as he realized that they were moving faster than he was used to. Gladio pouted as he watched Ignis run away with his preferred partner, but he only wasted a second before he scooped Iris into his arms.  
  
“Let’s go, Iris!”  
  
The little girl squealed as her older brother hauled her onto his shoulder and ran the opposite direction that Ignis and Noct had gone.  
  
“I can walk by myself, Gladdy!” she protested, but she was giggling.  
  
Prompto had known he would be by himself, so he just ran. There was a purple egg that Cor had hidden in the lowest branch of a tree, and if the Chocobo ride vouchers were hidden in one of those purple eggs, then he was going to make sure he found it. The little plastic egg was nestled in a pile of sparkly fake grass to help it stay in place. He was not the best climber, so he looked at the ground for a sizeable rock, which he threw at the egg to knock it down.  
  
The egg opened with a _pop_ as he squeezed it, and to his dismay, he found only some cheap candy inside.  
  
Prompto shrugged, and he left it at the base of the tree for someone else to find.  
  
The boys continued to run through the courtyard. Prompto every once in a while would hear Noctis call for Ignis to grab an egg here and there, and he found himself panicking when he heard Gladio’s bellowing laughter at finding some money, which he promised to share with an excited Iris.  
  
Prompto found a good bounty himself. He looked through all of the eggs he saw, despite only really caring about the vouchers, and during his search, he found two of the fifty crown bills, a few big eggs with good candy in it, and some change that he had considered leaving until he had thought about all the gachas at the supermarket.  
  
Ignis and Prompto both spotted a purple egg sitting right under a fountain. They both paused to look at each other; Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose as he watched Prompto, and Prompto squinted his eyes at the older boy. With a grin, Prompto ran for the little plastic egg, but Ignis was older and had ridiculously long legs. The older boy reached it first.  
  
Prompto’s belly tensed as he watched Ignis crack open the egg, readying to give up his eggs if it was a Chocobo ride voucher. Ignis let out an uncharacteristic shout as he pulled out a one hundred crown bill, which he would not have to split with Noctis.  
  
“Apologies, Prompto!” Ignis said, and he ran to go find Noctis.  
  
Prompto tried not to pout as he was getting tired of looking for what he wanted, but he did pout as he thought about how the two of them must have had a ridiculous amount of eggs already. He spotted Gladio lifting Iris in the air to help her reach one of the eggs Cor had hidden in a tree, but it was just another big one full of the good candy.  
  
Prompto continued his search for the coveted voucher. There was another purple egg sitting in plain sight in a bush, and as he rushed toward it, Noctis came out of nowhere to snatch it before Prompto could. The black-haired boy smirked at Prompto as he opened it, and he gasped.  
  
“Oh, my, a Chocobo ride voucher,” he said.  
  
Prompto let out a gasp of his own, his heart pausing for just a second, and he ran up to Noctis.  
  
“Can I have that? Please! I’ll give you everything I have!”  
  
Noctis gave Prompto the stink eye for that.  
  
“You’re not supposed to make it that easy for me, Prompto,” he grumbled.  
  
“But I will! I’m serious! I will give you everything! Here take the whole bag!”  
  
Prompto thrust his sack of plastic eggs toward Noctis, who scoffed and pushed the bag away.  
  
“But that’s no fun! We’re supposed to barter!”  
  
Out of the corner of Prompto’s eye, he spotted Ignis climbing a tree for another one of Cor’s eggs, and the older boy paused to laugh at their exchange.  
  
Prompto huffed, and he dug through his bag to find one of the big eggs he had found because candy was really the best way to convince Noctis of anything. The other boy looked at it, pursing his lips as he thought about it.  
  
“How about two?” he counter-offered.  
  
Prompto definitely had two of those, and he fished out a second one. He thrust them both at Noctis, who grinned at Prompto’s offerings.  
  
“Deal!”  
  
Noctis handed Prompto the purple egg, and Prompto dropped one of the bigger eggs twice as he tried to trade with him. The black-haired boy laughed as he pushed his wheelchair away, his bounty sitting on top of the sleeping cat in his lap.  
  
Prompto popped open the egg, and he found a little white slip of paper that read “One free Chocobo ride for two.” He squealed, and he hugged the vouchers to his chest. Part of him wanted to run all the way back to the gazebo to show it to Cor, who would _have_ to take him to the fair when it came now that he had this voucher, but he also wanted to find a one crown bill before one of the neighborhood kids did.  
  
Prompto did not find one of the hundred crown bills before Regis let the neighborhood kids into the courtyard to find what he and the others had been unable to find or had simply not wanted, but he did find three of the fifties and a ton of change that he could use for gachas.  
  
It was not a bad haul overall.  
  
Prompto decided to stop because there were now adults walking around to help their tiny children on their egg hunts, and that always made it less fun. He searched for Cor and Nyx in the throng of people now crowding the gazebo. They remained by the food table, which was now overflowing with food that Regis’s neighbors had brought as a thank you for inviting them to his house for the holiday, and Nyx appeared to be tasting everything he could.  
  
“Dad!” Prompto cried in between politely asking people to excuse him. “Dad, look at what I found!”  
  
Prompto fell into his father as he held up his voucher and waved it at him. Cor arched an eyebrow as he took it, and a subtle smirk spread on his face as he read it. Nyx grinned as he leaned over to look at it.  
  
“A Chocobo ride for two,” Nyx said.  
  
“Yeah, it’s for the fair! Can we go to the fair this year? Please, Dad! Please!”  
  
Cor scratched at his beard.  
  
“I suppose we have to now, don’t we?” he said.  
  
Prompto let out a loud squeal, and he threw his arms around Cor’s middle, squeezing hard because he knew his dad could take it. Cor plopped a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. His chuckles rumbled through his chest.  
  
“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank—”  
  
“All right. All right. Take this and be sure not to lose it, okay?”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Prompto took back his voucher, and he tucked it into his pocket for safe keeping.  
  
Gladio and Iris came to the gazebo, and Prompto ran to them to show off what he had gotten. Ignis and Noctis came along a few minutes later, and Ignis was trying and failing in not looking smug for finding not one but two one hundred crown bills as well as one of the fifties. Iris was just happy with all of the candy she and her big brother had found together, and she was smart enough to know that twenty-five was not half of one hundred, despite how hard Gladio tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
“We did pretty well for ourselves overall, I’d say,” Ignis said, as he fanned himself with his money.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Noctis said around a mouth full of caramel and chocolate. “I did great.”  
  
Ignis was so busy gloating that he did not even bother to tell Noctis not to eat with his mouth full.  
  
Gladio just glared at Ignis, resting his big hands on his hips. The jealousy came off him in waves, and Prompto could not help but giggle at the older boy for it.  
  
Prompto was, in his opinion, the winner of the egg hunt with the voucher tucked into his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Because this was so rushed if there is anything at all that you would want me to get into more or if you want other perspectives or something, I would appreciate it if you let me know. I do want to go back and edit this, and that may or may not actually make it much longer than it is because I didn't go into as much details about things as I usually prefer to.
> 
> Again, thank you!  
> If you could be further generous with your time, kudos and comments would be much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell at me on social media!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephRitaClark)  
> [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com)  
> [Pillowfort.io](https://www.pillowfort.io/StephanieRitaClark)  
> [My own website](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com)  
> 


End file.
